The Collision
by edwardismyromeo
Summary: Edward and Bella,both humans, love each other. Just as they were about to get married, the vamps and humans collided. In the middle, realtionships are broken, revenge is taken, and things get heated up.
1. The Shocker!

**Author's Note: My first fanfiction!! My friends seem to like, and I hope you do to! Spread the word, and make sure you give me a lot of reviews!!! Thanks so much to all of the people who helped me create this story! teamswitzforever (Kaush), divi, sara, and moree!!! **

**Diclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything of Twilight including the characters.... But I do own PART of the plot.**

I could feel my heart thumping as our hands entwined. Lying on the meadow, we looked up at the stars.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"Yes… almost as beautiful as you," Edward replied. And on that note, we moved in for what seemed as the best kiss of my life. Our mouths moved in perfect synchronization, with the kiss getting deeper in every move. But of course, all perfect moments have to end, and this time it was because of a stupid human necessity… breathing! We both pulled back, panting and smiling. As we were returning to gaze at the stars, Edward said, "I named that one after you."He pointed to a bright star in the north-east. Suddenly, he pulled out a paper from his back pocket. "And this makes it official!" He said, smiling his heart-melting, crooked smile. With glazed eyes, I took the paper from it. It was an authentic star-certificate!

"B-but, Edward… t-this must have c-cost a fortune!" I stuttered in complete amazement.

"You know that I would give anything for the love of my life," he replied, staring at me with his piercing green eyes. "Bella, we are meant for each other. We are soul mates, and nothing can change that." Feeling like the luckiest girl on earth, I couldn't decide on how to show my appreciation. I decided on another kiss, noticing that it would impact both of us. As I was about to lean in, Edward's phone buzzed. _Great!_ I thought. _Someone decided to call him right in the middle of a kiss. _With a sigh and an extremely annoyed face, he put up a finger and answered the phone. My heart ached as I saw Edward reject my way of appreciating his gift.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone coldly.

"It's ready," the muffled voice on the other side of the phone replied. Instead of saying anything, he hung up the phone and stood up.

Feeling extremely confused, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied with a smile. He helped him up, and we made our way to the truck. Just as I was getting into the driver's seat, as he promised I could, he said, "No, no, no! I'm driving tonight!" I started to argue, but then realized that it would be pointless. Pouting, I went to the passenger's seat. Once we were ready, he drove off to the unknown. Throughout the silent ride, I wondered where we were headed to. Finally, it seemed as though we had reached our destination. I was a… a…a jewelry shop?? My feelings had gone from confusion, to shock, to rage as I realized what he was doing.

"Edward, I don't want anymore gifts! I was already buried under the gift of the star!" I grumbled. _And I didn't get to pay you back, _I added silently.

"C'mon Bella. Can't you let me have this one night?" he replied. I knew that he was a millionaire, but I really didn't enjoy being showered with gifts. I mean, I didn't want everyone to think I dated him for his money, because I wouldn't care if his father gained a million dollars at 32 (which he did) or they were out on the streets. I loved him regardless. We marched into the jeweler's store, and went to the counter. "Excuse me," Edward said to the counter-lady. "I have something on hold for _Edward Cullen_." I loved the way he said his name. It made him sound sexier than he is… if that was possible.

"Oh, yes Sir. Let me get that for you," the lady replied. She disappeared into a storage room in the back of the dazzling white store, only to re-appear in seconds. "Here you are Sir," she said, handing him a velvet blue box.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. Edward turned back to my confused and angry face face. He chuckled, as if finding my anger funny. Ignoring the laugh, I looked around. I noticed that nobody was here. Something about the pleasure on his face made me think that he wanted it to be like that. HE took a deep breath as the light went off and a spotlight shone on us two. I looked around completely dazed. I had thought that the gift was something ordinary. Well, it was looking like the exact the opposite of "ordinary".

With a deep breath, he started a speech. "Bella, I know this is slightly sudden, and a bit awkward. But, like I said, we were meant to be together… soul mates. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We are graduating next week, and before we do, I need to ask you something." I felt numb inside and out. With a deep breath he asked, "Will you marry me?" A sudden, loud gasp escaped my mouth. I couldn't see, feel, smell, think, or even breathe. He started to talk at an abnormally fast speed at the floor. "I mean, I know we're 17 and everything. And this might be too sudden. If you want, we could forget this whole thing and go back to our normal lives. Besides, it might be too early. Plus, we won't even be able to make arrangements for months. So maybe we should just put it off. I know that…"

"Edward," I cut him off. I had made my decision, and it was time to tell him. I took his hands as he lifted his gaze. "I definitely, positively… accept." I said, smiling so hard that it hurt my cheeks. Out of nowhere, a crowd of employees and managers came out from their hiding spots. Cheers erupted from everyone, and it seemed as if I were floating. I couldn't remove my eyes from Edward, as I saw he couldn't remove his eyes from me. I couldn't believe that Edward, the most perfect human on earth, proposed to me... and I can't believe I was brave enough to answer! As I studied Edward's face, I realized that he was close to paralyzed! Not knowing what to do, I smiled and gave him a hug. He quickly moved out of his trance and returned my hug. At the same time, I remembered Alice would want to help me with my preparations for the wedding. _This is going to be torture!_


	2. Preperations

APOV

Sighing, I wondered when Bella would stop being so stubborn! "Alice!" she wined. "C'mon, let me go! I don't want to do the dress fitting!" She was standing in her room with only her tank top and shorts on.

"Bella, can't you be patient? We have to do the dress fitting. Just wear the dress, give me like 10 minutes, and everything will be over!" With a grunt and a pout, she lifted her arms up, waiting. I clapped and went to her bed to grab the dress. Once I came back, Bella and I worked together to slide her through the dress. After we had zipped the zippers and buttoned the buttons, I stood back to get a look. The dress was white and silver, fitting her snugly. It was a tube top, and had a "mermaid tail" look at the end. The embroidery and flower design was all silver. The dress looked good on her, but I knew that it would look WAY better with the right hair, makeup, and shoes. I plastered a smile on my face, but Bella could see through my ploy.

"You want to fix the rest of me, don't you?" Bella sighed. I sheepishly nodded, while Bella grunted.

"And you won't let me take you shopping, will you?" I inquired, even though I knew the answer. Sheepishly, she nodded too. With a sigh, I said, "Alright, Rose and I'll go shopping for you." I could see Bella's eyebrows life up in surprise. Usually, it took over an hour for her to convince me to leave her behind. But it was no use since Bella was as stubborn as a mule. Plus, it cuts into my shopping time! "Just put the dress back in the bag, and meet me at my house in 1 hour… ok make that 2…. No 3!" I pondered how long I would be gone.

"Alice! Alice!" Bella snapped me out of my daze. "You can stop now… 3 hours is good enough…anyway, I'll be over already… I'm seeing Edward," she said. I smiled and said okay. As I was about to walk out the door, I leaned back into the room.

"By the way," I started. "Edward will probably be a little busy." I smiled mischievously and left.

-------

I smiled and my heart melted as I looked up at the store. Rose and I were in front of the Bridal Store… well, to me, we were in front of paradise. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, I saw a sign that nearly made me faint. I squealed in delight as I saw the 50% OFF GIANT BLOWOUT SALE sign. "Geez Al, can you try not to shriek in my ear?" Rose muttered. "Why are you shrieking anyway?" I pointed to the blissful sign. With a sigh, Rose muttered something unintelligible. "Let's just go inside… and remember, only shoes! We still need to hit Victoria's Secret for the makeup and Breeze Salon for the hair appointment!" Rose nagged. With a sigh and a glare, I headed into the store. In two hours, I had seen half the store. Everyone agrees that I shop the slowest for a human! The problem was that I kind of forgot to hit the shoes. I noticed Rosalie near the dresses, and was relieved that she hadn't realized that I forgot our "mission". I darted my way across the store to the shoes. After 5 minutes of checking the shoes, Rose made her way to where I was. "So, found anything yet?" she inquired. I shook my head no, and she sighed.

"Just give me like, 1 more hour," I muttered.

"You need one more hour?" Rose shrieked. "You've been here for 2 hours already, Al!" Out of utter disbelief, I checked my watch. Holy crap!

"Alright, give me 5 minutes!" I said quickly.

"That's more like it," Rose muttered. I quickly scanned the shoe section. After exactly 4 minutes, my eyes landed upon something absolutely glorious. The silver shoes looked like they were made for Bella's dress, with a design exactly the same as her dress. I heard a faint "aaahhh" and saw a spotlight on the shoes. Wondering where the noise was coming from, I noticed a choir around the corner from the store, and a repairman with a spotlight in the store. _Oh_, I thought grumpily. Oh well, the shoes were still perfect! I grabbed them and headed to the counter where I ran into Rose. I showed her the shoes and she agreed that they were just what Bella needed. After we paid, we headed of to Victoria's Secret and found awesome shades of makeup for Bella. Finally, we made the appointment at Breeze salon and headed out of the mall. As we were walking to the car, I sadly stared back at the mall. _Till we meet again, mall…_

EPOV

"Are you two okay?" I asked skeptically. I had just witnessed the most awkward moment of my life. Well, actually, it was so awkward that I'm not even sure it happened! Jasper just ordered me to go change into my wedding tuxedo, while Emmett said he would get the hair gel to find a suitable hairstyle for me.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Edward, thanks," Jasper replied with an exasperated sigh. "Just get yourself upstairs and start changing… we still have to do your hair, make adjustments to your tuxedo, etc…"Emmett said.

"You do realize that the wedding is a week away right?" I asked.

"Yes we do," they replied. Though their faces were set into "strict mode", I could see more than that in their eyes. They were bored as hell! Suddenly, I felt as though I put the last piece in a jigsaw puzzle.

My eyes narrowed as I accused, "Alice and Rose put you two up to this." They said no, but were unable to hide their sheepish grins. I grunted under my breath, and asked, "So what'll they give you in return?"

"Nothing," they replied. "We don't need anything." I felt touched by that response, so with a sigh, I got up off of the brown leather couch and trudged upstairs. If Alice and Rose are bad, I wonder how bad Jasper and Emmett could be…

---

Once I reached my room and sat on my bed, Jasper buzzed around the room. He got some pins, a suit marker, a sewing kit and some scissors. "Err… why are you getting torture devices?" I asked. "Because we need to fix your suit… pronto," Jazz replied. I could sense the urgency in his eyes, but I knew that I was not going to cooperate with this even if I tried… Jazz dumped all the supplies onto the bed that was already full of other junk. Then, he ran back to my closet to get my tuxedo. "Strip!" he ordered, closing the door. "But Jazz, I really don't want to change! The wedding is far away. Plus, this takes way too long!" I whined. This is getting ridiculous. "Just do it Edward. Please!" Jazz begged. I grunted a bit, but complied. I took off my clothes and put the tuxedo on instead. It was itchy, stiff, and a terrible color. But, I realized that I had to do this for Bella. I closed my eyes and put my arms out, waiting for Jazz to finish taking marks, cutting, etc. Suddenly, I heard the creek of the door opening. My eyes opened in a flash, but all I saw was Emmett. He looked bored and out of place with the bottle of hair gel in his hand. Jazz had turned around too, noticing the same boredom I did. So he took the hair gel out of Emmett's hands, dropped what he was doing, and started fidgeting with my hair. After about 2 hours, just as I was about to fall asleep, Jasper and Emmett announced that they were done. I opened my eyes and curiously went to the nearest full body mirror. I saw my eyes bulge out in surprise, because I actually looked pretty good. The suit was black Armani, and the cufflinks stood out. Somehow, they had managed to change my shoes as well, switching my sneakers for black, sleek shoes. My hair was smoothed back and looked… well, better! I turned around to see Emmett and Jazz wearing satisfactory smiles. Oh geez. They're Alice and Rose clones!! L


	3. More Preperations

Thanks to all of you guys who have put me as fave author, story, etc. and reviewed! I'm sorry i took so long to update, and unfortunately, this chp. is really short :[ just wait two more chps, and the vamps and humans will finally collide!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters, but I own PART of the plot :]

BPOV

"Thank god he proposed in the summer, Bella! Otherwise we would've never had time for shopping!" Alice said. We were walking in and out of the mall's bridal stores, looking for what Alice calls "the perfect reception dress."

"Alice!! Why do we have to get a separate dress for the reception? I can just keep the wedding dress on," I moaned. Alice looked at me with an unbelieving face.

"Bella, for a smart student, how could you be so stupid?!" she insulted. I rolled my eyes, and was suddenly swept of my feet. But not by my dashing prince (a.k.a. Ed Cullen)… more like a quirky princess. Alice has grabbed me by the hand to take me into another death tra…. I mean bridal store. This one was the worst of all… it was full of fluffy, pink things. I shuddered, but obediently followed Alice, because I knew that this would all be over soon. "So, how do you like this one?" Alice asked, picking out a puffy, pink dress with silver lining on the straps.

"Uh… no!" I exclaimed. With a sigh, she put the dress back on the rack.

As she fingered through other putrid, pink dresses, she said, "You know Bella, you should be more into this. It's your wedding after all… if not for the sake of the wedding, than at least for Edward…. Who knows, maybe if you're not pretty enough, he'll be hurt that you don't care about him to dress up. He is just human after all." I stopped in my tracks and stared at her. It was not like Alice to be serious, stern, strict… or anything but happy or annoyed for that matter. So when she was serious, I knew something was wrong. I tried to let a response escape my lips, but it ended up with me looking like I was mentally retarded. So without a word, I turned to the dresses and started searching furiously. _There must be something in here that is suitable for me! _After destroying three racks in my interminable search, I huffed and looked at Alice. I saw her staring at me in awe, probably wondering if it was her speech that awoke the "Shopping Monster" within me. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that the saleslady was standing next to Alice with more or less the same expression, but hers included terror.

I sighed and started picking up the clothes I had thrown on the floor. Alice made her way to me and helped. "Wow, I should be a therapist," she murmured. I rolled my eyes and continued to pick everything up. After an hour, I was almost done.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed. "We're finished!" With a sigh she stood up.

"Wait!" I said, spotting another dress. I crawled over to where it was and picked it up. As I straightened it out, I gasped. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever laid my eyes on. It was turquoise blue, with a black ribbon under the chest. Under that ribbon, sequins were scattered all over the puffy bottom. I was a little skeptical, as it was a tube top, but I got over it after I saw the price. "20 DOLLARS??!!" I shrieked. It's so cheap! Alice turned from the rack she was inspecting.

"Found something Bella?" she asked. I nodded my head a bit too enthusiastically. "Err, OK… hand it over." I handed the dress to Alice and got up off the floor. While I was gathering my stuff, Alice came up to me. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded my head and we walked out the door. _Now all we have to get is jewelry! ___ I thought.


	4. Authors Note

**OK, so obviously I have been on a longggg hiatus. Well the vacay made me realize that I have lost inspitation for this story, which led me to stop it… when I told people, I got insulted with comments like "You never finish anything." That's because I didn't finish my other story either, Rumors. However, that was also due to lack of reviews, and lost inspiration. If you are one of the people who enjoy my stories, I'll be writing one shots very soon… They are all mostly going to be on my other account with three other friends (teamswitzforever, topaz1901, clairedelune4eva)…. Its called Elmo's Homies… one-shots are easier because I won't lose inspiration. I'm really sorry for all those that liked this story a lot… but you should have reviewed… SO IT'S ALL ****YOUR ****FAULT!!!! Haha jk… yah that was clairedelune4eva, and now it's me again… so yah, uhm, if any of you really liked my story (liked it enough to take over) please PM me! Or, actually, if I get enough reviews (like 10) then I may start it again… but probably not, so uhm, byee… c u on my other stories!!! Hope u don't hate me!!!! (p.s. I love my fans no matter what!!!!)**

**--- edwardismyromeo**

**a.k.a simi**

**a.k.a.a. simran**

**P.S. I will be writing more stories that arent one-shots, but ill finish them BEFORE I post them so I don't have to worry about updating too slow ******


End file.
